king_of_godfandomcom-20200213-history
Faction Ranking
According to ancient records, Factions are split into five tiers from one star to five stars. One star being the weakest and five the strongest. The difference in between each star may amount to ten or hundreds of times in strength.No force or faction has even reached above 1-Stars in the history of the Azure Flower Continent. According to the Star rankings, the ten strongest factions in this continent could be barely considered one stars. Strictly speaking, only the Scarlet Moon Demonic Religion” from several hundred years ago could be considered a true 1 Star faction. As for the Broken Moon Clan, it’s not even half a Star. Furthermore, the gap between half a star and 1 Star is tens to hundreds of times more. Star Ranks # Half Star Rank #*Requirements''' :' #** 1 True Lord Realm Cultivator #** 10+ True Human and True Mystic Realm Cultivators # '''One Star Rank' #*Requirements :''' #** 1 Small Origin Core Realm Cultivator #** Two Half-step Origin Core Realm Cultivators #** 10+ True Lord Realm Cultivators # '''One-and-a-Half-Star Rank #*Requirements :''' #** 1 Great Origin Core Realm Cultivator #** Several Small Origin Core Realm Cultivators #** Dozen Half-step Origin Core Realm Cultivators # '''Peak One Star Rank #* Requirements :''' #** 1 Peak Great Origin Core Realm Cultivator #** Few Great Origin Core Realm Cultivators #** Dozen Small Origin Core Realm Cultivators # '''Two Star Rank #*Requirements :''' #** 1 Void God King Cultivator #** Several Great Origin Core Realm Cultivators #** Dozen Small Origin Core Realm Cultivators # '''Two-and-a-Half-Star Rank #* Requirements :''' #** 1 Void God Great Emperor Cultivator #** Several Void God King Cultivators #** Dozen Great Origin Core Realm Cultivators # '''Peak Two Star Sect #* Requirements''' :' #** 1 Peak Great Emperor Cultivator #** Two Ordinary Great Emperor Cultivators #** Dozen Void God King Cultivators # '''Three Star Rank' #*Requirements :''' #** 1 Mystic Light Realm Cultivator #** 2 Peak Emperors #** 10+ Void God Emperors # '''Three-and-a-Half-Star Rank #* Requirements :''' #** 1 Late Stage Sacred Lord or Sacred King #** Few Sacred Lords #** 10+ Void God Emperor # '''Peak Three Star Rank #* Requirements :''' #** 1 Demigod #** Few Late Stage Sacred Lords or Sacred Kings #** Several Sacred Lords # '''Four Star Rank #* Requirements :''' #** 1 True God #** 10+ Mystic Light Realm Cultivator # '''Four-and-a-Half-Star Rank #*Requirements :''' #** 1 Ancient God #** 10+ True Gods # '''Peak Four Star Rank #*Requirements :''' #** 1 Half-Step God Lord #** 10+ Ancient Gods # '''Five Star Rank #*Requirements :''' #** 1 Second Heaven God Lord #** Few First Heaven God Lords #** Several Half-Step God Lords # '''Scared Land #*Requirements :' #** 1 God King ''(Deserve the title of "God" : Supreme Ruler of the Sacred Land, could easily defeat ordinary God Kings) #** One ordinary God King #** Several Third Heaven God Lords #** Dozen Second God Lords and First God Lords Star Ranks '''Known Half Star Rank Factions : * Iron Blood Religion * Broken Moon Clan Known One Star Rank Factions : * Wind Snow Pavilion * Heavenly Yuan Clan * Mystic Ice Palace * Ten Thousand Origin Clan Known One-and-a-Half-Star Rank Factions : * Scarlet Moon Religion * Gan Cloud Pavilion Known Peak One Star Rank Factions : Known Two Star Rank Factions : * Black Cliff Palace * Moon Demon Palace * Three Saints Palace * Luozhen Sect * Nine Despair Halls * Heaven’s Entertainment Castle * Dark Cloud Sect * Sky Star Demonic Sect * Mystic Sound Hall * Six Qin Palace * Purple Sun Palace Known Two-and-a-Half-Star Rank Factions : * Pure Moon Spiritual Sect * Golden Mountain Sect * Six Ring Palace * Sky Sacred Qin Palace * Ocean Smoke Pavilion Known Peak Two Star Rank Factions : * Ten Thousand Lightning Sect * Divine Official Gate Known Three Star Rank Factions : * Mystic True Sacred Clan * Thousand Darkness Sacred Clan * Heaven Dream Sacred Clan * Ten Thousand Sacred Clan * Earth Spirit Hall * Elegant Wind Hall * Eight Star Tower * Ghost Fire Clan * Duanmu Family * Jiang Family * Ji Family * Cao Family * Shi Family Known Three-and-a-Half-Star Rank Factions : * Ground Demon Cult Known Peak Three Star Rank Factions : * Nine Darkness Palace * Sky Sword Pavilion * Tie Family * Dong Family * Yu Family Known Four Star Rank Factions : * Sky Suspension Palace * Dark Capital Cult * Grand Imperial Hall * Demonic Sky Palace Known Four-and-a-Half-Star Rank Factions : * Blue Scaled Race * Golden Jade Race * Golden-Armed Race * Nether Ghost Race * Spirit Grass Gate * Yellow Dragon Pavilion * Universal Salvation Hall Known Peak Four Star Rank Factions : * Sky Haze Race * Sky Water Yao Race * Golden Dragon Valle Known Five Star Rank Faction : * Spiritual Race * Blazing Gold Race * Violet Night Race * Black Devil Peak * Vermillion Bird Pavilion * Swift Wind Gate * Pure Yang Palace * Shadowstream Peak * Divine Tree Ocean * Heaven-Shaking Alliance Known Sacred Land Faction : * Life Sacred Land * Fallen Heaven Sacred Land * Spacetime Sacred Land * God Sealing Sacred Land * Golden Dragon Sacred Land * Illusion God Sacred Land * Purgatory Sacred Land * Sword Dao Sacred Land Category:Organizations Category:Ranking